


Of Wolves and Dholes

by lj_todd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Animal Ears, Animal tails, Everybody has ears and tails like in Loveless, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed to slowly down for a minute as Peter processed the fact that Stiles' mouth was wrapped around the tip of his ear.</p>
<p>"Stiles," Peter said as he began drumming his fingers against his knee, mindful of his claws. "You have three seconds to let go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wolves and Dholes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a piece of [fanart](http://suzimi.tumblr.com/post/79678104510/10-with-animal-ears-stiles-control-your-oral) by [suzimi](http://suzimi.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr.

Stiles was sprawled on his back, reading through page after useless page of the Argent Bestiary, hoping to find some scrap of information that might help Scott and the others against the big nasty that had recently taken up stalking the woods around Beacon Hills. Whatever it was had been killing campers and hikers by snapping their necks and ripping their abdomens open, several internal organs had been missing. Authorities had chalked it all up to an animal attack. A cougar or bear. But the werewolves had all known different.

The scent at the last crime scene had had traces of animal but not a wild animal. There had been underlying traces of human scent. Like a werewolf but not. So while the Pack was out hunting for their mystery killer Stiles had been left behind at Derek's loft to try and figure out just what they were dealing with.

His ears twitched and his tail kept sweeping back and forth on the floor as he tossed page after page away. He hadn't found anything useful yet and it was starting to become annoying. He glanced over at Peter, who was sitting on the couch, checking his own private files for some clue as to what they were dealing with. The Beta was frowning slightly, clicking keys every so often and his right ear kept twitching. Stiles had only ever seen that when Peter was particularly annoyed with one of the Pack, usually Isaac or the twins.

Turning his attention back to the pages he held, he discovered he was rereading something he'd just read ten minutes ago. His tail bristled in annoyance and he let out a high pitched sound as he threw the papers into the air. "This is freaking useless!"

He flopped back on the floor and curled his tail around his waist as his ears pinned back.

"Problem, Stiles?"

Stiles shot Peter a scowl, the Beta wolf was looking at him over his shoulder. "This," he gestured widely to the pages now scattered on the floor around him. "Is freaking useless! How do we even know the Argents have ever even come across whatever is out in the woods turning people into late night snacks? Pretty much every supernatural creature they've encountered attacked during the freaking night but none of those match or even come close to matching the ones here!"

Peter gave him one of those unreadable looks that he normally reserved for people who he was less than impressed with, his ears swivelling forward slightly.

"Are you finished whining? I think I may have found something."

Stiles was up and on his feet in a swift flurry of movement that sent papers scattering further across the floor and in the blink of an eye he was leaning over the back of the couch, staring at the screen of Peter's laptop. "What'd you find?"

It still surprised Peter just how quickly the teen could move when he wanted to. He knew it was something attributed to the dhole in Stiles. Like the little wild dogs of China and India Stiles was, despite all appearances of being nothing but awkward limbs, agile and swift and was extremely energetic. As the teen leaned over the back of the couch one of his ears, large and red like a fox, brushed against Peter's cheek and the Beta just barely resisted the urge to nip at it. He watched Stiles' lips move silently as he read the information on the laptop and wasn't surprised when the teen frowned.

"What the hell is a Rissfi...a Rissfa..."

"Rissfleich." Peter clicked a key and brought up a sketch of the creature. It looked like a cross between a human and a tiger. "A tiger-like creature that, when it attacks, tends to leave its victims much like the people found out in the woods."

"Is it some kind of shapeshifter?"

Peter made a low sound, clicking a few keys and bringing up nothing else beyond the brief little paragraph they'd already read. "Apparently my sources are rather limited on that."

"Well how the hell do we stop it?"

Peter gave him a look that questioned his intelligence and he sighed as he hung his head. "Great," he grumbled, his tail dropping in defeat. "So we have a pretty good idea what it is but no idea how to stop it. Great. Just freaking great." He made a low sound, something like a whining whistle that had Peter's ears twitching with interest. "Call Derek, let him know, I'll dig back through the Bestiary and see if there might be something on this Rissfi...Rissfa...this freaking tiger-man!"

Peter almost laughed at Stiles' annoyed grumbles but he resisted that urge as he called his nephew, informing him of what they'd found and that they were still looking for further details. As he hung up the phone he started to type away at the laptop, hoping to find something else in the records, ear twitching when he heard Stiles move, probably going back to the Argent's Bestiary, so he paid the sound little mind. At least until the tip of his ear was suddenly, and rather unexpectedly, caught between Stiles lips.

Everything seemed to slowly down for a minute as Peter processed the fact that Stiles' mouth was wrapped around the tip of his ear.

Stiles made a low, rather content sound, and Peter had to remind himself that this was most likely part of the dhole instincts Stiles possessed. The social behaviour of those with dhole DNA was still highly unknown, since most assumed they were just overactive foxes, but this seemed completely out of the ordinary even for Stiles.

"Stiles," Peter spoke as calmly as he could, tail flicking were it rested against his thigh, the only outward sign of his annoyance at the situation.

"Hmpf?" Stiles mumbled around Peter's ear, which caused the Beta to shift in his seat ever so slightly as the teen's ear flicked over the tip of his ear, which was still caught firmly between Stiles' lips.

Peter closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, silently counting to ten, twice, before he twitched his ear, attempting to pull his ear from Stiles' mouth. When that failed he closed his laptop and, without opening his eyes, set it aside.

"Stiles."

Stiles made a low sound, teeth faintly worrying the edge of Peter's ear in a way that, had the Beta less control over himself, would have sent the elder male squirming. Drawing another deep breath he slowly opened his eyes, which were glowing electric blue, his claws snapping out from his fingertips.

"Stiles," Peter said as he began drumming his fingers against his knee, mindful of his claws. "You have three seconds to let go."

"Hrwumf?"

Peter's free ear twitched as he took Stiles' muffled words to mean _or what_ and a low sound bubbled up from his chest. "One," he said, still sounding so calm, he felt more than heard Stiles muffled laughter.

"Two."

"Mfofaid."

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Three."

Stiles' teeth grazed his ear again and Peter made a low sound before he twisted, pulling his ear free of Stiles' mouth even as he grabbed the front of the teen's shirt, hauling him over the back of the couch. Stiles yelped as he landed in Peter's lap, one of the Beta's hands curled around the back of his neck, claws pricking slightly, while the other snagged Stiles' tail, causing him to go as still as possible.

"Peter..."

Peter smirked, that wicked smirk that promised he was up to no good. Stiles had learned, quite a while ago, not to trust that smirk. "You should have let go, pup," he rumbled, eyes still blazing blue.

"Wha..." Stiles swallowed thickly, quivering when Peter's fingers ran, oh so slowly, through the fur of his tail. "We...We're supposed to be...researching..."

"Should have thought of that before."

Stiles whined, the sound high and almost pleading, another dhole quality, and Peter's smirk widened as he continued carding his fingers through the soft fur of the teen's tail. As Stiles began to squirm he tightened his grip on the back of the younger man's neck, holding him in place, chuckling when Stiles made a soft, placating chirping sound. "Care to explain," Peter murmured, never ceasing in stroking Stiles' tail. "Why you chose to use my ear for a chew toy?"

"I...I didn't...chew..."

"Don't get picky," Peter rumbled, watching Stiles' ears flick back and forth, saw the gears turning behind the teen's eyes, trying to figure a way out of the situation. "Why did you..."

"BecauseyoukepttwitchingyourearandIwantedtooandwehaven'tsomuchaskissedinthreedays."

Peter blinked, surprised, and proud of himself, that he was actually able to understand the rapid fire words that had come from Stiles' mouth. He watched the teen's cheeks turn a vibrant shade of red, nearly the same shade as his ears and tail, and a small smile spread across his face. "So you decided nibbling on my ear was the best way to tell me that you want some attention?"

Stiles' face, if at all possible, turned a deeper shade of red. "I...I..."

Peter chuckled and pulled Stiles closer to his chest, their faces only inches apart. "You could have just said something," the Beta breathed, lips brushing faintly against Stiles', which earned him a whining, pleading chirp from the teen.

With a grin, Peter closed the distance between them, claiming Stiles' mouth in a bruising, demanding kiss. Stiles whined as he pressed closer, hands finding purchase on Peter's shoulders as he shifted in the older man's lap, moving to straddle him. Peter groaned when Stiles' hips rocked against his, his hand tightening in the fur of Stiles' tail, and he arched upwards on instinct. Stiles had been right. They'd gone too long without this.

He had just reached for the hem of Stiles' shirt, deciding the research could wait a little while, when a cough sounded from the general direction of the door.

"Is this what you call research?"

Stiles was suddenly off of his lap, out of his arms, and on the other side of the coffee table and it had a growl bubbling up in his chest as he turned his head and glared at the banshee who was even now sauntering across the room like she owned it.

"I call it tonsil hockey, myself," came the witty reply from the little werecoyote who was leaning against the doorframe, grinning widely while shooting Stiles a wink. "Though if we'd waited a few more minutes it would have been hide-the-pickle."

Peter didn't fight back the urge to growl at the brunette as Lydia picked up a few pages of the Bestiary, Stiles muttering something about cock blocking pack. The Beta's growl was met by a bored expression from Malia.

"Oh tuck the claws away, Psychowolf," the werecoyote said as she pushed off the wall and crossed the room, her tail swaying lightly as she walked. "Scott sent us to help after you called Derek. Figured some fresh eyes might help find more on this Rissfleich."

Stiles, still red faced and looking more than a little embarrassed, hurried to where Lydia was still picking up pages, grabbing a bunch himself while Peter gave Malia a mildly impressed stare before picking his laptop back up. Glancing at Stiles, who was clearly trying to ignore the way Lydia was looking at him, he sighed and found himself agreeing with Stiles earlier assessment. Their pack was indeed a cock block. He sighed again and resumed his research. The sooner they figured out how to stop the Rissfleich the sooner he could take Stiles home and reacquaint himself with his mate.


End file.
